Hero from the lost World
by Welsh Black
Summary: Kurama used a forbidden Jutsu to stop Obitos Moon Eye Plan. What will happen to Naruto and Kurama! Find out by reading it :D . My first Story so it won't be good. Naruto x Serafall (Main), later probably Naruto x harem Rated M for swearing and lemons maybe later.
1. Prologue

**AN **

**I had to fix a few things in this chapter, because it wouldn't make any sense the next chapter :p.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, or else I wouldn't be writing this stuff.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I will never let you succeed your plan Obito!", screamed Naruto, as he was about to collapse in pain.

The Shinobi Alliance fought with all the power they had, but they failed after the Zetsu clones came from the ground to assassinate the more powerful Shinobis. The first to fall were the Rookie Nine and Sasuke. It went on until the number was cut to the half of its original numbers of Shinobis.

"You will never beat child. I have the power of the Juubi and the dead Hokages from the past are sealed away!", said Obito while laughing like a maniac.

_(Inside Narutos mindscape)_

"Kurama do you have something against him? Please I beg you." pleaded Naruto.

"I might have something. But it will have big price. I don't want you to sacrifice your soul"

"But you have to tell me it furball! Or else we are going to die in vain! Please tell me it!"

Naruto was on his knees in his mindscape before the nine-tailed Biju.

Kurama sighed and said "If you want to endure hell for millen…"

"I don't care tell me the way to stop him!"

"Ok let me take over your body, kit."

_(Outside of Narutos mindscape)_

Kurama did a few handsigns and screamed "Kinjutsu: Jiguku no tsuiho!"

As he finished the handsigns, Naruto gained his consciousness back. The world around Naruto and Obito became dark.

* * *

_Minutes later_

"What did you do, you asshole!"

"I don't know teme! Ask Kurama"

"I've summoned a Jutsu which father told me about kit." spoke Kurama in Narutos head.

"What does it do?"

"I've summoned Hell to this realm…"

"What do you mean with "this realm" Kurama?!"

"There are many different planes in the world and it is forbidden to tell the mortals about them."

"… What will happen?"

"Hell will take the performer of the Jutsu and the person they've assigned as targets and than are taken to hell or better said Underworld."

The face of Naruto went bright and said to Kurama:"Thanks furball, I owe you big time"

"You won't be thankful for it, I can you assure of it…"

"Asshole tell me now! What the fuck did you do!"

"Kurama summoned Hell to our realm to drag us to the Underworld! There you won't be able to succeed with your plans to take the world over!"

"Tch. You think you can stop me? I still have my Kamui"

As he tried to use his Sharingan special ability he became confused and then screamed in rage.

"Why the fuck can't I use it!?"

Naruto thought: "Kurama why can't he use his Sharingan?"

"He isn't able to use his eyes, because he can't use it in his current state."

"What do you mean with that?"

"When I used the Kinjutsu: Jigoku no tsuiho_,_ the Realm will take a massive amount of chakra from both of our chakra reserves away."

"So I won't be able to use my abilities right now?"

"Yes kit"

"And what will happen to us?"

"You will be judged by the Maou Satans when we arrive in the Underworld."

"And?"

"If you have a pure soul you will be spared and if you are corrupted the soul will be destroyed."

"But I have a pure soul Kurama!"

"Yes I know kit, but because of me there might be a chance that you will count as corrupt."

As they were talking, they saw that hands were coming out of nothing and grabbed Obito.

When one hand reached him he had to scream in pain.

"What the hell is happening?"

"That is the punishment for being already found as guilty for being corrupted beyond saving. These hand will produce your biggest nightmare in your mind until you break."

"Damn it. Let's hope we won't get this as punishment."

* * *

**End of the Prologue**

**Please Review to tell me your thoughts about it!**

**No flames pls.**

**I will appreciate all reviews.**


	2. Life 1: Meetings and heavenly pain!

**AN**

**Thx for the views and reviews. I already got with only 670 words 20 followers and favorites. Keep it going!**

**I will write in this story mostly from Narutos POV. When I use another POV I will write it.**

**As I wrote the chapter I thought that it would be hilarious to pair Naruto with Serafall. **

**So I will go with Naruto x Serafall. Naruto might get a harem with the process of story, but he will win for sure the affection of many girls like in the Narutoverse. ( Meaning it will probably become a harem story :P )**

* * *

Normal speaking/Jutsu: "Let's do it!"

Whispering, thoughts and talking in mindscape:"Show me your power."

Sacred Gear, Demonic speaking/Jutsu: **"Let's do it!"**

Sacred Gear, Demonic whispering, thoughts and talking in mindscape:**"Finally a worthy opponent"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**Life 1: Meetings and heavenly pain!**

"AHHHHH!" cried Naruto out, as he saw, that he was nearing the ground in a rapid pace.

He could also see many big building, which were as big as Gamabunta.

(Inside Naruto mindscape)

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Kurama do you know a way how I can survive this without chakra!"

"**No, I don't know it but I think you would be able to use Sage Mode."**

"I thought I can't use chakra in this realm?"

"**Well there is chakra in this realm but..."**

"What but?"

"**Don't interrupt me! I forgot to mention, that the Kinjutsu: Jigoku no tsuhei will take massive of chakra from the user and target and you won't get it back, which means the part which we used will be forever lost."**

"And how can you explain me, why Obito couldn't use his chakra, even though he is the Jinchuriki of the Juubi?"

"**You had more chakra due to your Uzumaki heritage. Even without me your chakra reserves already rival those of Matatabi"**

"And this means?"

"**You still have 1 tail worth of chakra."**

"And why do I have that much chakra left?"

"**The Kinjutsu takes ten tails worth chakra from the target and the user."**

"Ok let's try it Kurama!"

(Outside of Narutos Mindscape)

As he finished his talk to Kurama, he focused to gather the nature energy around him.

He was already only 500 metres from the ground away, until he would hit the ground.

Then Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, which show the eyes of a frog.

"Yosha! We did it Kurama!"

"**Good job kit. Let's hope we survive this painful experience."**

* * *

'_Booooommm'_

Naruto crashed in the middle of a street. As he stood up he asked Kurama:"Where the hell are we?"

"**It seems like we arrived in Lilith, the current capital of the Underworld."**

"And how do you know this?"

"**To tell you the truth, we Biju can communicate with this realm when we are free from you humans."**

"I understand Kurama"

As Naruto was in a talk with Kurama, he was suddenly interrupted by a female voice.

"Oh look there Sirzech-chan, it's a blonde boy! Uhhhh. Why does he have frog eyes? Can I call you frog-chan?"

"Ehhhhhh?" asked Naruto confused, "who are you guys?"

"Hehe Im Satan Pink or better known as Magical Girl Levia-tan! And the guy next to me is Sirzechs-chan or otherwise known Satan Red!" said the girl who was dressed like a magical girl.

The now revealed Sirzechs said "I thought we will keep my Satan Red status as a secret until Falbium-kun and Beelzebub-kun agreed with our Maou Squadron?"

"It's no good to keep this secret Sirzechs-chan! Even if they don't agree, I will force them with my magical power!" exclaimed the childlike, but big breasted Levia-tan.

"Ok" sweat dropped Sirzech

"let me tell you our names. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. The magical girl is Serafall Leviathan. And what is your name boy?"

"Ummm what should I tell them?"

"**Don't you dare lie to them."**

"Why Kurama?"

"**Didn't you hear their last names?"**

"Well I heard that he has Lucifer and the girl Serafall as last name."

"**Those are the names of the leader of the Underworld you fool!"**

"Fuck so they will decide my fate?"

"**Yeah kit. We can only hope that they won't punish you for the use of an interdimensional Kinjutsu."**

Naruto waited a few more minutes until he answered Sirzechs question.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

…

There was a complete silence until Naruto shrieked "Damn it!"

"Hahahahahahhahahaha! Did you hear that Sirzechs-chan? He said dattebayo. To think that there are still people with such word ticks. I can't stop myself from laughing. Haha haha" laughed Serafall until she tripped on her feet and fell on her face.

"Ouchie" whined Serafall.

"Oi oi, don't laugh about it, you weirdo!" meant our favorite hero.

"**Idiot" **murmured Kurama.

"Eh, you call me weird" asked Serafall with a sickly sweet smile. "Sirzechs-chan let me teach him a lesson. No one calls me weird, but So-tan. Let me go! Let me go!"

"Fuck my life, I made an leader of the Underworld angry. Uhhh I hope I can survive the female wrath of an Leader…" thought Naruto while he became ash grey.

"No I won't let you go Serafall, I still have a few questions to him."

After Sirzechs said it, he noticed that Serafall wasn't anymore next to him. As he looked around, he saw that she was already behind Naruto.

"… Eh how did you escape?", asked a confused Sirzechs.

Naruto who was still in his Sage mode asked Kurama: "Should I evade it?"

"**No better let her hit you, or do you want her to get more angry?"**

"Yeah you are right. Hell hath no fury like a angry woman" as Naruto remembered the beating Tsunade gave him, after he called her an old hag.

He closed his eyes and waited until Serafall hit him with a Magical Wand and said:

"Release 1.000% Magical Girl Power. Magical Girl Levia-tan special technique: Stick in the Ass!"

As she said it she got cuter and cuter until she radiated a rainbow like light. When Naruto felt the technique hit his Anus he screamed in pain. He thought "Fuck she hits ten-times harder than A!"

"**Well this is the Power of a Maou kit. You brought it to yourself this pain."**

"I know Kurama…"

As Serafall tried to continue Naruto begged painfully:

"Please stop! Please let the pain go away!"

Serafall stopped and had again a happy expression on her face.

"Eh why don't you want to play anymore Frog-chan?"

"It hurts so much! Oh the pain is so fucking huge! It feels like, as if someone had wasted thousands of bowls filled with Ichirakus Ramen!"

"What is Ichiraku?" asked Serafall cutely, still with 1000% Magical Girl Power released, which made it ten times cuter than usually.

"Eh you don't know Ichiraku or their ramen?! What a blasphemy! Let me teach you, how heavenly good it tastes!" ranted Naruto.

"**Naruto you have to remember that we aren't in our realm anymore…"**

"Fuck my life" thought Naruto as Serafall prepared another strike to his Anus while his Sage mode ended.

…

"Double fuck my life"

With a loud shout Serafall said: "Release 10.000% Magical Girl Power! Magical Girls

Levia-tan hidden sure-kill technique: Overkill-Stick in the Ass!"

As she executed the move the light around her got brighter and her uniform got more moe until Naruto was shortly blinded by it. As he could see again he saw Serafall behind and whispered surprised: "Wow she is really cute."

She heard it and blushed, while she drove her wand into Narutos ass.

Naruto instantly lost his conscious as he created with his face a large crater on the street, while Kurama sighed at his host behavior.

Sirzechs stood still like a tree and thought: " Damn it and how should I explain the population the damages that Serafall created…"

* * *

**End Life 1**

* * *

**AN**

**I can only write during holidays or Friday/Saturday, which means that I won't update regularly.**

**Hope you like this chapter! See you sometime later with a new chapter!**

**Please favorite, follow or review it minna!**

**Or do all three^^**


End file.
